Be My Escape
by rika411
Summary: An old age gang war became pointless. but after two deaths, the Wolfs wnats revenge. will The Blossoms help or not.lots of deaths, sex, drugs ect. s&s t&e M? ?
1. intro 1

Summary,

An old Gang War is becoming pointless. Two importing leaders want to end it. But after their death, the war heats up. It's up to two gangs to work together as one to end all wars of war. But can they work as one or are they ganna be more wars. Its all, love, hate, lust, passion, drugs, sex, and deaths.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters

Be My Escape

Chapter 1

(China, Hong Kong)

It a warm day out. The perfect time of the year to have a picnic.

That exactly what the Wolf Clan is doing.

Children are running after one and other. It's a beautiful site.

The father of one child ran after his son.

Little 5 years old Syaoran tackle his father.

"Ha ha. Syaoran. You got me."

"Yes father I have. Now feel the wrath of my fingers." Giggle Syaoran.

"Sakura, honey, please help me from my son." Plead Li's father

"Nope!" giggle the 3 year old.

"Why would she destroy this site?" Said Yelan. "You were just bet by your son."

"Yea, but he has powerful fingers to be tickling me." Said Li's father.

Syaoran stop and gave his mother a hug.

"He may be strong, but he has a soft side." The mother said.

Sakura could help but smile at the scene in front of her. She may be 3 but she all ready knows how family is important.

Syaoran got an evil plan.

"Hey Sakura. I got a present for you."

"Oh no." said both the parents.

"What is it?" ask a cute 3 year old.

"A warm!" shouted the 5 year old.

"EWW! Get away from me." Scream Sakura

Yelan and her husband sat down at a table where the families discuses the children's future.

"Do you still think that those two will agree to the engagement? When my son is chasing Sakura with a warm." Said Li's father

"I agree with him." Said Fagitaka

"Now, now. They are kids now. They don't know what that feeling is yet. We have to wait as love blooms." Nadeshiko said.

The parents look at the scene in front of them.

They all sweat drop. In front of them were Sakura screaming at Syaoran for chasing her with a stick. Not a warm. But Syaoran being older didn't like being screaming at so he screams back.

The families were seeing a war start with their children. It seems that those two can't stop fighting with each other. Everyone continues of what their doing.

"Ok, so we have the plan all work out, Fajitaka." Said Li's father

"Boys." Worn Yelan. You know that you have to be inside for businesses talk."

"But-"

"No buts. We have children out." Nadeshiko

"Ok." Said the two grown man

The two walk inside to continue more the plan.

Not that far stood Touya. His is 9 years old. He knows about the gangs and the gang's war that is going on. He will be the next leader for The Blossom if something ever happens to his father.

But what he didn't know is that the parents want to combine the two gangs into one.

But for the big brother role, Touya will make sure that his little cheerful sister won't get caught up in the war.

He looks over at sakura. In away he likes how Syaoran tease Sakura. But he is afraid that they might get TOO close. He didn't like that one bit.

(Inside)

"So years on under grown work, we can end this war with out having our children fight it." Said Fajitaka

"Yes and have a normal life were our wives can still talk about marriages." Li said

"I will drink to that." Fajitaka as he help up his liquor

"Yes. The mission will start in 3 month. Are you with me." Li held his hand out

"You know that The Blossoms will be by are side, Wolf."

"Round up all the Wolfs. Tell them we have new allies, The Blossoms."

The two gang leaders shake their hands. The other gang members cheer.

* * *

I am every sorry for the short chapter. There will be about 2 or 3 more like this short chapter. I plan to make it longer after.

How did you like it?

It's my 1st gang story and I like writing them.

PLZ R&R!


	2. intro 2

Summary,

An old Gang War is becoming pointless. Two importing leaders want to end it. But after their death, the war heats up. It's up to two gangs to work together as one to end all wars of war. But can they work as one or are they ganna be more wars. Its all, love, hate, lust, passion, drugs, sex, and deaths.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters

This is a little bit longer. Sry for the delay.

Be My Escape

Intro 2

It's been 3 years since the mission.

An 8 year old Syaoran is training yet at the gym.

"Syaoran?" call out his mother. "Please go have something to my son."

"No mother, I have no time to rest but to train mother." Syaoran reply coldly.

His mother had a sad look in her face and turn around. Her son started acting cold to everyone since his father died. He swears revenge on the snakes for killing his father.

The big _Mission_ of 3 years ago went completely totally wrong.

Syaoran's father was killed and Sakura's father went missing

After that day, Syaoran was told that he was the next gang leader. A 5 year old was told to grow 15 years older and not to have a child hood. He was force into this new lifestyle. And because of this he never wants to show his happiness and his love. He put a wall up against his heart.

As for Sakura, will she didn't know a thing about the gang that she is in or the fact that her father might be dead. She continues to run around free and cheerful.

Touya hit his fist on the table, "Mother you must tell her."

"No Touya, she is yet a baby." The mother fought back.

"But she is 6 not 1, mother. Syaoran was told at the age 5. I found out at 8. She has the right to know that she is a gang leader."

"No-no, I don't want her to lose her child hood. I want her to have the best." Nadeshiko had tears in her eyes.

"She also needs to know about father."

"No"

"She needs to know the truth mother."

"No I won't. Please Touya" beg Nadeshiko

"She needs to know that father is not on a business trip, but dead."

**Slap**

Touya was shock on what just happen. In 12 years of his life he has never seen his mother hit or show any aggression to any one. Not one.

Nadeshiko look at her hands. It was the first time that she hit one of her own. Her hands started to shake. "I'm sorry Touya I didn't mean to." She tries to put her hands on his face. He pulls back.

"Tell Sakura before she finds out the hard way. She will be for ever change if you don't do something now."

Sakura came in running. "Mommy, mommy their here, their here. Mommy what's wrong?" question Sakura.

"Before it's to late." Touya walks out the house and went to car that was waiting in the front.

"Nothing dear. Come on lets go before they leave with out us." Nadeshiko said in a fake cheerful voice. She had to hide what she really feels so that she won't have to say anything to Sakura. The two got in to the car. The car drove to a privet airport.

The Kinomoto family walks out of the car follow by the Daidouji family.

The two family walk over to a jet plane. The two families had little family members so that they can share the plane.

Sakura was happy to be able to go back to china for another beautiful picnic at the Li's house. It's been 3 years since she last gone. But this time she is able to bring her best friend, Tomoyo. The two girls got on the plane and began to play.

Five hours went by and they just landed.

"It's about time that we landed." Complain Tomoyo.

"I'm tier." Sakura said as she tries to sleep and walk the same time.

"She never changes." Touya said with his arms behind his head.

(The next day)

"Ok I want you two to move that over there. I want this party looking good." Said the party decorator.

"Wow, they are really making this barbeque thing important." Said the 1st gang member

"Yea, I heard that there will be every important people showing up." Said the 2nd one.

"That is true. They haven't been here since the _Mission_. Because of that, everything wasn't the same." Said the 3rd member as they walk down the hall. The other two agreed.

"Yo dude. How about you stop training and go shower your self." Said the 8 year old boy.

"How about you shut up Eriol. Or do you want to die." Syaoran said as he glared at Eriol for disturbing him in his training time. Eriol made a hurt face.

"You won't really hurt him. Will you Syaoran." said the 6 year old girl who was behind Eriol.

Syaoran looked up. Sure he makes threats but will he really go through with it. He thought about it.

"Don't hurt your self as you think." Eriol had a smirk on his face. The little girl started to laugh like crazy.

"Meiling, don't listen to this loony bin." Syaoran walk out the gym.

"Loony bin? What kind a name is that?" question Eriol.

"The one that he gave you." Said Meiling.

"Don't get smart with me. I'm older."

"Yea by 2 years."

"Yea, so behave." Eriol folded his arms.

"Yet I act mature." Meiling said walking away.

"You don't even know what mature means." Eriol said following after her.

"Yes I do." Meiling shot back.

(Outside)

"Ok, Sakura honey, I want you to be on your best behavior? Okay?"

"Mother, you're asking too much. Ow! That hurt you little monster."

"Will that's what you get." Sakura said.

Tomoyo giggle as the siblings fought it out. She looks out the window. Indeed she sees a beautiful house with people line up front. She found a young girl about her age, laughing at the two boys beside her. The one with the blue hair seem to be picking on the one with brown hair. They both look older then her.

"Tomoyo what are you staring at?" question her best friend.

Tomoyo look at Sakura, "Nothing." Was all she said.

The door open up and the two walk out.

* * *

That's it with the story. I'm so sorry about the delay. I will up date ever soon.

Plz r&r


	3. intro 3

An old Gang War is becoming pointless. Two importing leaders want to end it. But after their death, the war heats up. It's up to two gangs to work together as one to end all wars of war. But can they work as one or are they ganna be more wars. Its all, love, hate, lust, passion, drugs, sex, and deaths.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters

Author note- I'm so so so sorry about the late update. I'm very much sorry. I kept getting sick. Like I am now. And work has been a bitch. They have me workin like a dog. But here I am and I will try to update more and for my other stories. Ok u guys waited long enough here is the chapter!

Be My Escape

Intro 3-

All children froze. Sakura was to one to break the silence.

"Hi my name is Kinomoto Sakura. But you guys can call me Sakura and this is Daidouji Tomoyo." Sakura said with a smile.

"Why is she so happy about?" Meiling whisper to Eriol. To two chuckle. Syaoran roll his eyes on how immature his cousins were.

"Hi I'm Li Syaoran and these two idiots are my cousins Eriol and Meiling" (I really don't know their last names.)

Li stare at Sakura's eyes. For an innocent girl, she had gorgeous eyes. Sakura felt her face heat up. Tomoyo had a smile on her face. Sakura looked over and completely forgot the pressure. But Syaoran on the other hand didn't.

"Come on kids the party is at the back not the front."

They look up.

"Lets play tag." Said Eriol.

They look at him.

"Syaoran's it." Scream Meiling.

Syaoran look up to find every one gone. "Why is it that I'm always it?" He growled

(I know that he is young but he had to start sometime. LOL)

(Somewhere else)

Yelan look over at Sonomi and Nadeshiko, "You do know that Fajitaka could be dead."

"No, don't say such things Yelan san. You every much know that he can be alive and-"

"And what? Let our children run free. Sonomi, Do you know that we are in war? The children need to know that there are people who want to kill them because of their blood line." Yelan scream. "And they need to know that they are the next leader. Syaoran knows about his position. But does Sakura or Tomoyo? Why are you two hiding that fact that those girls don't know where they stand in this gang?" Yelan scream in fiery.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Nadeshiko said in a small voice.

"But she needs to know.' Yelan said in a calm voice. 'I know that she is 6, no that the two are 6 years old but Meiling who is the same age already knows the she is the 2nd female leader of the Wolfs. Tomoyo needs to know that she is the right hand of Sakura and Sakura needs to know that she is the one who will combined the Wolfs and the Blossoms to one. Listen as a friend, I'm telling you to tell them before its too late." Yelan said as she takes a cup of tea.

Time had passed. The adults all talk and had fun. Syaoran managed to get everyone, but one person.

He kept looking for a girl.

Nadeshiko kept quiet though out the talk of fashion. She looks over at the garden. It's massive and there were tress at the far end. She excuses her self and walks over to the garden.

Sakura was hiding in a tree near the garden. She was debating wither or not go in the garden. She looks down and saw her mother walk in the garden and heading to the forest at the back.

Sakura clime down the tree and ran after her mother.

Syaoran was about to call it quiet when he saw something pink run in the garden.

He ran after her then got an evil plan. He found a warm and was going to give it to sakura for making him look hard for her. He walks down the path that leads to the forest.

He was confused.

Why would Sakura not be at the beautiful garden but instead at the scary looking forest?

His thoughts were cut short by a loud piercing scream.

* * *

Will that's it yall. I thought that this chapter would be long but its not. Or should I continue? 

May be I should since its 3 pages and it would take 15 min. to read.

But then I might give all away.

But than, that would be good thing. And think about the reviews!

Ok so the story is not over or maybe.

ok im gonna continue since i want to live.

Ok soo back to the story!

* * *

Sakura saw her mother walk straight to the forest. It was indeed scary looking. She wonders why her mother didn't stop at the flowers. Its was night time and the garden had a glow by the light that was on. She looks over her mother. The forest had little light but it looks like her mother was being trance by the dark. 

Sakura didn't like the feeling that she felt.

It was fear.

She ran after her. She ran like her life depend it.

She stops short. Her mother was being held with a knife. The knife was at the throat but then it move down to the stomach. It looks like the black figure was toying with her.

He mother look down in fear. It was the first time that Sakura ever saw her mother in fear and being brave at the same time.

The person had his face hidden. He felt some one else there. He began to talk, "So we met again Queen Blossom."

Nadeshiko eyes shift to him.

"I know who you are and everyone else in this fucking war. Will let me be the first to tell you that I had the pleasure in killing the Kings of the Wolfs and the Blossoms"

"S-Snake?" Nadeshiko started to shake.

The black hooded figure smirk.

"You are smart, but not smart enough. I will kill every one and take cherry as mine. Do you hear me?" The knife pierces in the skin.

Nadeshiko try ever hard not to scream in pain. She had to be strong for her daughter.

Blood started to fall.

"You are the third to die." And with that said the knife finish the job.

Nadeshiko body hit the ground. Sakura came out screaming in horror.

"And I will see you later my cherry blossom."

Sakura watch as the mystery man disappears.

She runs up to her mother.

"Mommy? Mommy? Mommy please say your ok." Cried sakura.

Nadeshiko look up. "Oh my beloved daughter. I love you and your brother every much."

"Mommy we love you two. Don't leave use mommy! Sakura hid her head in her mothers' arms. Then she felt something warm on her legs. She sat up. It was blood. She looks back down on her mother. She knew that she was dieing.

"Oh I l-love you so much my little blossom. Tell everyone that I love them and will miss then greatly-"

"NO.' screams Sakura. 'You tell them you made a promise when daddy never came home that you will never leave us. You promise. You can't leave mommy! You can't. Then I hate you! I hate you if you leave me! Sakura sat there with tears running down her face.

The stares all seem to feel the pain as they run and hid behind dark clouds.

"Sakura don't say that. I-I- it's time for me to go. I love you dearly. I'm sorry for not telling you in time. I'm, we're in a gang called-c—called…"

Sakura look pale.

Syaoran drop the warm and ran to the scream. He stops and looks at the scene in front of him.

Sakura was covered in blood and begging her mother to wake up. He walks to Sakura, "Sakura come on we have to get help."

"NO leave me. She will wake up. Mommy don't leave use. We love you. Mommy!" cried Sakura.

"Sakura." Syaoran tried to peel her off. "We have to get help."

Syaoran thought that he was getting strong. But only to find out that Touya was helping.

Sakura let go and run up to her brother.

"She's dead Touya. She's dead! She died and I didn't do something. It's my fault that she died." Cried Sakura.

Touya was taking back on her behavior. She was only 6 years old not 16. She just said powerful words. And she should think that way.

Touya hug his sister despite her protest-screams-and punches. She was strong and she got that from her mother.

He had tears in his eyes. He knows that his father is dead. And they only have each other.

He was not going to claim her down. He knows that she won't take it.

Some of the Wolfs were order to remove the body.

Sakura peel off her brothers arms.

"Don't touch her. Don't touch her." She runs to her mothers' lifeless body.

Everyone stares with sad eyes.

Touya moves and tries to take to pick her up.

Sakura screams and fights back.

"Sakura please your making it hard for me."

"No! Mommy will wake up, you'll see."

It started to down pure.

The blood washes off. Sakura look at the river of blood. It was all to fast for her. She started to feel light headed. She looks down on her mother before she falls down.

Her body falls next to her mother's.

* * *

OK now it's the end of the story. I hope that u enjoy it and pleas review. 

I will take flames too.

Byes and luv u all!


	4. intro 4

Summary,

An old Gang War is becoming pointless. Two importing leaders want to end it. But after their death, the war heats up. It's up to two gangs to work together as one to end all wars of war. But can they work as one or are they ganna be more wars. Its all, love, hate, lust, passion, drugs, sex, and deaths.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters

Thanks for the comments! All of you guys. This is for you all! Thanks for reading and enjoy! 3

Be My Escape

Intro 4

* * *

It had been two years since sakura's mother died.

Both Touya and sakura stayed with the Li's.

Sakura is now an 8 year girl, but acts like an 18 year teen.

Touya just turn 14. But that didn't matter. He was now the young leader. He had no help. Right after his mother died he was put the leader, despite the young age, 12.

Syaoran was, somewhat, lucky. He had help from his mother.

It's rawer for a woman to run the gang, but her son is 10 and has much more to learn before he becomes the leader.

Yelan look out side of the yard. The three young leaders were all training.

"Touya, don't you think that you should try to tell your sister that she doesn't need to train and that she is still too young." Syaoran wipe the sweat off his forehead. He is holding his family sward.

Sakura stood not that far from them holding daggers. She throws one and its target and did a flip as she throws the other dagger at the target.

Touya look at Syaoran, "do you want to tell her that cause I ain't saying shit."

"Why do I have to tell her? She's your sister." Syaoran fought back.

"But she's seen so much. I won't stop her. She's unstoppable."

"But she's a girl. Not even my cousin is this intense with training. And she's the same statuses as sakura."

"Like I said Syaoran, let it go. Otherwise you will have another black eye and maybe more." Touya smile.

"How can you smile like that? When you every well know who I am and your sister doesn't."

"Oh she does. That's why its funny." Touya got up and walk away.

"Hey! Where you going?" Syaoran called out.

"To class you idiot."

"Wait; don't leave me here with the psycho." Syaoran grab his sward and ran after Touya. He stop when something black flow by him. He looks back. "Opps, the psycho almost hit you."

"That's not funny, sakura."

"Than don't talk about me like I'm, not here." She walk pass him into the house. He stayed on the grass still looking at her form. He stayed there as the wind blow.

Sakura put her stuff away. For the past two years everyone try to make her happy. But she couldn't be happy, not after she witnesses her mother's death. She walks over to her bed. She lay down on it. She felt numb. She closes her eyes trying to easy it.

(Two years back)

Yelan came up to a room. Sakura was in there since her mother died. It has been a week after her death and the only time sakura has ever come out is to say her last goodbye to her mother. But that's it. She has never come out for food or anything else. Her brother has been down too. He would sit next to his sister's room, but like his sister, he wouldn't move or talk. Yelan can tell that this really affected the both siblings. Touya would guard Sakura's room, but he wouldn't let anyone in his heart.

Tomoyo couldn't stay. It was what her mother fear the most. She never wanted Tomoyo to be no where near danger, or else it would be knocking on their door. Before Tomoyo left, she had promise to come back for sakura and take her away. But she yet waits the day.

Yelan took the keys out. She put it through the key hole and twisted it. The door open and Touya jump on his feet.

He walk pass her in to the room.

The room it self was cold and dark. Touya found his way to where sakura was. She was pale and skinny from the lack of food and sun.

"Sakura?" Touya called out. "Sakura can you please say something." Touya pick Sakura up and held her. She tens but then relaxes. "I'm sorry Touya, she died because of me."

Touya look at her, "no, it's not, it's not your fault. Stop saying that sakura, stop please."

Sakura look at her brother, "yes it is because I wasn't strong enough. I'm not strong to save her. She died in front of me. I could of done something but all I did was hide like a little kid would." She cries on her brother arms.

"Sakura, you are a child, just 6. You're all I have. Just you. Please come out and eat. I don't want to lose you too."

(Two years later)

Sakura open her eyes. She slept for an hour. Since that day she trains, day and night. She also became like Syaoran, train-eat-school-train-eat-train-eat-train-sleep. It was like that for two years. But she needed to leave.

It was the same ground that her mother died on. She just wanted to be away from it. But she had no place to go to.

She was walking down the hall to the training room, she skip dinner. She walks by Yelan office when she heard familiar voices. She put her ears to the door, "but Yelan-san, its best if they leave with me. I am their family. I will take care of them"

"I don't know Sonomi-san, you have to know it's safe for them here. We have everything under control. Sakura is training to be a leader. I want her here."

"But does she wants to be here?" ask another voice.

"You know it's not nice to ease drop on mother?" said a voice making sakura jump. She look to her left," Dam you Syaoran, you almost gave me a heart attack." Sakura put her hand over her heart.

Syaoran roll his eyes. "That still doesn't answer why you're here, ease dropping on mother?"

"Well, I don't know. But lets find out." she put her hand on the door and open it. Syaoran try to stop her but she turn fast.

They both fall in the room. Everyone stop talking and look over at the two on the floor.

"Sakura?" said a young girl

Sakura stop fighting with Syaoran and look up, "Tomoyo? What, what are you doing here?"

Yelan got up from her chair. She walks over to sakura and helps her up, "where were you during dinner? I was worry?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I just over slept."

"Are you hungry dear?" Sonomi said

Sakura shook her head no. "I just want to know what's going on here."

Tomoyo got up and hug her, "we're here for you."

Sakura look at her confuse. Yelan turn to her "Sakura do you want to leave with them or do you want to stay here and train for the leadership?"

"I want to go." That reaction surprise both Syaoran and Yelan. "But I thought that you wanted to be here and train to, to-"Yelan was cut off by sakura

"What leadership mother, I'm no where to be a leader. It's my brother and your son who will be leaders." Sakura fought back.

"Then why are you training to be a leader or as strong as one?" Syaoran said

Sakura look at him. She had a small smile, "I just want to be strong. That's it.' she looks back at Yelan, 'Please let me go. I need to leave the grounds that my mother died on. please forgive me?"

Yelan give up. She couldn't do anything to change Sakura's mind. But she too needed to leave the place that her best friend died. Even since than, the sectary tighten up. She softly put her hand on Sakura's face, "Is that what you wish?"

Syaoran walk up, "mother no!"

"Yes it is." Sakura reply softly.

"What about your training and Touya?" Syaoran ask

"What about him?" question sakura.

"You're not going to leave him?"

"No she's not, because I'm leaving with her." Touya stood by the door with his arms cross.

"but." Syaoran protest

"No buts. I have to leave with my sister. They need me more than you do, Syaoran"

Sonomi claps her hands, "I think its best if we just leave now."

Yelan turn to her with grace, "But why in short notes, Why not stay for the night?" Yelan said

"The plane leaves soon. I'm sorry Yelan-san, but it's for the best."

"Aunty, where were you two for the past two years?"

"Oh Sakura, we were in England. And now we're moving." Tomoyo sharp

"So you were hiding?" Syaoran said

"Wow, you make it sound weak." Sakura said

Syaoran glare at her.

(3 hours later)

------At the Hong Kong International Airport------------

Tomoyo hug sakura to death, "Sakura, I'm so happy that you're here with me."

Sakura try so hard to free her self, "that's good to know, but I can't breath."

Touya smile at the scene, "what are we going to do on our new home?"

Tomoyo let go of sakura making her fall and gasp for air, "Well, we do have to change names and our identity."

"Why?" Sakura ask

"So that they won't look for you." Tomoyo reply

------------At the Li mansion---------------

"Syaoran, where is the crazy Sakura?" eriol ask

"She left with her brother and her cousin. To where? I don't know." Syaoran was lying on the couch lazy.

"You really can tell if we're family when you just answer my question. But you did say her cousin, so I'm guessing the Tomoyo was here?"

Syaoran look at him, "I'm sorry but do you like her or something?"

"No, eww, whatever, is that I haven't seen her for two years, that's it."

"She didn't change a bit. She's still this scrawny looking girl."

Eriol put his hands over his stomach "Ha-ha, really, dam I was lucky I didn't see that."

Syaoran smile at him, "I hope that mothers is doing well."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know but I heard her say something like it's not a good idea. She did try to talk sakura out of it. But sakura really wanted to leave and I say good riddance. I don't need and ugly scrawny girl here to chase away any good looking girls."

"She is not scrawny." Eriol try hard not to laugh, "She trains, so she must have muscles."

"But that's what's funny. She doesn't. She is still scrawny like Tomoyo."

He stops when he heard the door ring. He told eriol to stay quit and walk near the window. He saw police men out side. His mother went to door.

She asks them to come in but they shook their heads. Then the next thing Syaoran saw was his mother fall to the ground crying.

From that day on he never heard from sakura again.

It was heard the snake killed off all the Blossoms, even the last two young leaders.

10 years had passed.

Syaoran took over as the wolf leader at the age 20. His mothers try to find him a wife but he won't marry until the war is over. At the end, Sakura and Touya both died in the plane crash. The snakes took over the plain and crash it into the ocean, it was headed to India.

* * *

That's it for the chapter.

I'm so sorry about the author note. Is that I kind of felt like that. But I should have given it more time. Its only had been 5 months.

Thanx again and please review! 3


	5. Breaking the Habit

An old Gang War is becoming pointless. Two importing leaders want to end it. But after their death, the war heats up. It's up to two gangs to work together as one to end all wars of war. But can they work as one or are they ganna be more wars. Its all, love, hate, lust, passion, drugs, sex, and deaths.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters

* * *

Hi, the story is not over.

I just read the last part. I'm sorry that it sounded like its over, but its not.

and no more of intros, the story begins!!!!!

So on the story…

Chapter 5: Breaking the Habit

* * *

Ten years pass.

Syaoran took over as the wolf leader at the age 22. His mothers try to find him a wife but he won't marry until the war is over. At the end, Sakura and Touya both died in the plane crash. The snakes took over the plain and crash it into the ocean, it was headed to India.

Eriol walk in to a room full of Wolfs. "We got another Snakes club. We are killing them like rottenest." He sat on the couch.

Syaoran nodded.

He got up and walk to the white board. He picks up a marker and cross out a name.

"Good, we have 10 more clubs to destroy."

Takashi slumps down in his chair. "Do we have to bomb all their clubs?"

Syaoran turn to him, "Yes!" he hiss

Takashi put his hands up in defense, "Hey sorry. Its just that… isn't there another away?'

Eriol point at him, "He has a point Syaoran. I know that the clubs are a source of income for them, but soon enough, they will go after ours."

"I know, and I'm sorry for attacking you Takashi, but I just want them out for good."

"We know, but we really want to know what the elders talk to you about." Eriol said pushing his glasses up

Syaoran glare at him

"That's for me to know." He hiss

"So what's the deal, we will eventually find out." eriol said. "Are you still being force to marry Meiling? Because I can tell you that there is someone here who wants to know, other then Meiling herself, what the elders said." Eriol pointed behind him.

Meiling came out of her hiding place.

"Fuck you Eriol. I hate you." She crosses her arms.

Eriol smile

Syaoran rolls his eyes, "The elders let her off the hook. I have to find someone who they approve of, in 3 months. They also want to end the war soon. It has gone on far too long. They have killed my father and the Blossoms; we need to end it before any6 more blood is shed."

Syaoran walk over to his desk.

Everyone look down in moment of silence for those who lost their lives in the war.

"I found something in my research." Meiling said.

Everyone look up, she sweat drop.

"Um, yea let me pull it up." She got up and walk to a computer near the white board.

The white board turn to a screen and everything that she is typing appear on screen.

She move aside

"I found that there is gang called The Blossoms in California, which is in America for those who don't know where it is. They had form tens years back, right after the plane crash." Meiling turn around.

"So, could they be the former leaders, the Blossoms?" Syaoran ask

Meiling turn back around and continue typing, "That's what I thought too, but everything that I put in about those tow don't match up with then new leaders."

"How so" Eriol ask

"You see, there are three leaders. They are so high tech, that I can't even get their names let alone a picture of any of them. It's like know one knows who the leaders are. No one has fest up to the leadership."

"So how can you tell that this gang is even active?" Syaoran ask

Meiling smile, "you see they are the ones who are giving you clues about the Snakes. The Snakes use to be active in America, but not anymore. The Blossoms killed them off. That's why none of them had been attacking us. They were to busy with the fight over seas."

Mike whistles low, "Dam, those Blossoms are killers."

Meiling turns and winks at him, "it was said by a by stander, that it was a man and two females. The male did some stuff, but mostly the females kill them."

I don't ever want to be on their bad side," Eriol said.

"Same here." Syaoran Reply

"Hello I'm talking here!" Meiling scream

Both Syaoran and Eriol bow, "sorry."

Meiling Smirk

"Anyways, it was said that they know how to seduce their pray."

"Meiling, you saw it like they are vampires." Mike said

Meiling moves her arms, "I don't knows, they could be, they are warriors of the night."

"We could use them as help over here in Japan." Mike said

"Yeah, we could us their help." Eriol agreed.

"NO, we can do this on our own. I want to kill Snake." Syaoran got up and walk out of the room.

Everyone stay there looking at one another.

Next day

"Mike, do I have to go to school." Meiling gave her best puppy eyes to him.

Mike smile, "Yes honey, you have to finish high school so that you can have a better future."

Meiling roll her eyes, "Not that shit again. School is boring. I have no friends cause their all afraid of me."

Mike out his arms around Meiling, "You have us-

Meiling walk away from him, "Yes here I do. But in school I don't. Those people who sets with me all want to be a part of the gang."

"Then recude them." Mike smile

Meiling throw her hands in the air, "are you kidding me, those kids willed get kill. They don't train like I do. They think its all games. They don't under stand the meaning of gangs. I had lost two best friends because of this war and they are running around freely because we take care of them. Because of us, they have freedom." Meiling sat down and burry her head." It unfair to lost friends one day and go to school the next like nothing has happen."

Mike kneel next to her, "Meiling, you mustn't live the pass." He pulls her into a hug. "They will want you to move on." He pushes her back and wipes her tear away, "I love you and you're making me sad." He said with a warm smile.

Meiling smile

"Now let's get you to school before you're late. I don't want my baby to miss any learning time."

Meiling roll her eyes, but with a smile still present.

At the High School

Meiling walk in. she had the look of pure hatred. But she is just acting so that no one will befriend her.

She took a seat in the back of the room. A minuet passes by when the teacher walk in.

Everyone got up and bow to their teacher. The teacher bow back and started the day.

The teacher turns to write something the doors open. At the door stood to students.

"Sorry that we are late, it will never happen, yada, yada." Said the red head

The teacher and the classroom all look at her weird.

The red head let out a sigh. "I'm guessing that you never got the notice Mis. Teach."

The teacher came back to her sense, "The name is Mrs. Nickel. And yes, you are right I never got the notice since I haven't checked my mail. It should be here then." Mrs. Nickel put the chuck down and went through stacks of papers. She found a small one. It was a notice of the two new students. She looks up "So you are Roxana" she pointed to the red head, "and you are Hazel." She said pointing to the girl next to Roxana.

They both nodded their heads.

"Oh please introduce your self to the class." The teacher moves out of the way so they can talk.

The Red head face the class, "Yo, I'm Roxana Rich. And I have brown eyes. I like red, that why my hair is red. No you may not call me Roxy. That name is for my friends and I don't plan to be friends with anyone of you. You don't need to know anything about me, nor do I plan to get to know you people. Don't bug me and you will have a nice senor year."

Everyone stayed silence.

Roxana turn to Hazel

Hazel smirk, "Hi I'm Hazel Rich." She chirps.

Everyone let out their breaths.

She turn and glare at them making everyone gulp.

"I'm Roxy sister. We are twine. But I have hazel eyes, that why I'm name that. I'm just going to tell you people what color hair I have cause I don't want to be bother. I love red, purple and brown. Those are the colors I have. Just like my sister, I don't want to be friends with you. That's all we have to say. Like Roxy said, don't bud us."

The two walk to the back. Meiling stare at them on the corner of her eyes.

Roxy and Hazel both glare at her making Meiling look to the front.

That weekend

"Syaoran, why is Aunty here." Eriol ask

Syaoran grab something and smack eriol in the head. Unfortunately for him, it was a pillow.

Eriol began rolling on the floor laughing.

"Eriol stand up. They will be here any minute." Yelan scold at him

Syaoran just smile.

Meiling roll here eyes, "Aunty who is coming?"

Yelan look at her, "oh right I haven't told you. They are some conditions with the elders. They are an American family. They have no clue about the war here."

"So why are they here? They will be in our way." Syaoran said

"Yes I know. That why you three are in charge in protecting them when ever they come to the Wolf territory." Yelan said

"What!" they all said.

"Oh shh, their here."  
The door bell rang, Wei walk up to the door and open it. Three people walk in to the room. All three bow.

Yelan, Eriol, and Syaoran bow.

They both look to find Meiling standing there with her mouth hung open. Syaoran and Eriol both grab a side and pull her down.

Yelan was the first one to break the silence. "Welcome to Japan" she said in English.

The two females giggle.

"Yelan sans, we under stand Japanese and Chinese, I'm Roxana Rich and this is my sister Hazel and our brother Angelo. It's nice to meet you."

Meiling push Syaoran and eriol out of the way.

"You two are in my classes." Meiling said pointing at the two

The two glare at her.

"Yes we are." Hazel said

Then Meiling notice something different, "you two have blond hair."

Roxana and Hazel look at each other.

"I guess." Roxana said.

"Huh." Meiling put her arms on her waist, "I like your attitude. We should be friends." Meiling smile and put her hand out.

That causes Eriol, Syaoran and Angelo to fall amine style.

* * *

I would like to say that the story is not over!!!!!!!

I hope that you guys like it. I know that it's been like 4-5 months since I updated, SORRY!!!! I will try to update more.

i wonder who is Roxana, Hazel and Angelo?

and will Angelo ever talk?

Remember to review, good or bad.

Hugs and Kisses,

byes


	6. Pain

An old Gang War is becoming pointless. Two importing leaders want to end it. But after their death, the war heats up. It's up to two gangs to work together as one to end all wars of war. But can they work as one or are they going to be more wars. Its all, love, hate, lust, passion, drugs, sex, and deaths.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters

Be my Escape

Chapter 6: Pain

* * *

Hazel and Roxana looked around confuse.

Angelo was the first to recover. He walks behind Roxana, "They will be please." He said

Roxana jump from her brother's reaction.

She smacks his arm. He turns and the two had an international fight.

Syaoran stayed quite staring at Roxana. His body feels like it knows her from some place.

Hazel began to laugh. Eriol's head snaps to the sound of laughter.

The fight ended with Roxana's heel on Angelo's foot.

Syaoran gets a flash back of a young girl doing that to her older brother, the same young girl who he had feelings for, the one who died years back.

He snuck away from the group.

Roxana stop screaming at Angelo when she saw Syaoran's face. She felt something, but wasn't sure what it was.

"So, how long are you strange family here for?" Meiling ask

Roxana snap her head, "we're not strange." She said with a weird look.

Meiling sweat drop.

After dinner

Roxana felt like she was about to explode. She ate almost everything at dinner.

She decides to walk around the mansion.

Roxana made sure that she didn't do anything that calls attention. Nothing at all.

She wanders around for an hour until she found a door that led to the back gardens.

She put her hands on the door frame and traces the details.

She took a big breath and walk out.

Just like before, the lights made the flowers glow.

Roxana smiles as she walks down the path. Soon the path led's to woods like before.

Roxana stops and holds her hands over her mouth, "Mother?"

Syaoran throw a rock into the pound. He watches as the rock splashes, making ripples.

He put his hands in his pocket and let out a frustration sigh.

Roxana runs after the image.

It seems to be playing with her. But it stops and disperses.

Roxana stops when she heard a small child cry.

"What." She said softly.

She looks around for the source of the sound.

She found a small girl crying her heart out.

"What's wrong?" Roxana ask softly. She walk near the girl and kneel next her.

The little looks up. She had dark green eyes. Her face had dirt, almost as if the child lived in the streets.

"They left me." She cried

"Who?" Roxana questions

She opens her arm to let the girl in.

"I can't." the little girl stood up. Her head hung low.

"I won't hurt you."

The little girl's head snap up, "How do I know, you could hurt me like they did to me and my mother!"

Roxana stood up, "I will never hurt anyone. I never had." She defined herself.

"Yes you have and yes you will!" the little girl scream.

Roxana was getting tired arguing with a child. She closes her eyes and rubs it.

When she opens her eyes, the little girl was gone.

"Hey little girl, where are you?" Roxana look around herself. She heard something beyond some bushes.

"Hello, little girl, come out." Roxana continue walking until she saw a pound.

She dusts her self off and walks near the water.

"Who are you?" Said a strict dark voice.

Roxana turn around to the voice, "Roxana." She said softly

Syaoran came out of the shadows, "Oh." Was all he said

"Oh hey, you weren't at dinner tonight." She said pointing at him.

"I don't have to go if I don't please." He put his hands in his pocket and looks at the moon.

Roxana turn red and put her hands on her waist, "That's rude. Having guess over and you don't even have the courtesy to sit down with them."

He look at her, "like I said, I don't have too."

Roxana huffs, she crosses her arms, "I never met such a rude person before."

Syaoran glared at her, "I don't give a fuck what you think." He walks closer to her, "I'm not in the mood to baby sit your ass. I'm a gang leader. Get it straight to your pretty little rich head."

Roxana begins taking steps back. Syaoran moves closer, "I would rather if you leave me alone."

Syaoran stood an inch away from Roxana face. She felt him breath down her. Her back shivered.

"You have no clue on what goes on in the shadows." He whispers.

He walks away from her.

Roxana stood there shock, "didn't need to act scared." She said to her self.

She walks back. She found some wild flowers and picks them.

She was back at the spot that she saw the little girl. She laid the flowers on a marked stone.

She said her prayers and walk back to the mansion.

Next day at school

Roxana and Hazel walk down the hall.

"So what happen last night? When you came back you were quite and that's weird." Hazel said

Roxana open her locker, "I just walk around the gardens. And have a little run in with the _master._"

Hazel giggles.

Hazel took a book out of her locker "Meiling ask if we could go out tonight."

Roxana close her locker, "oh, but it's a school night." She said sarcastically

Hazel smile, "so it's a yes."

"Deaf."

The two made it to class. After they walk in the class room, everybody began talking again.

At lunch

Roxana found a cherry blossom out side. "Yey, we found a spot." Roxana giggle as she laid her stuff.

"Be careful for some one might see the real you." Hazel said

"Oh shut it To—

"Hey." Meiling said cutting Roxana off

Roxana turn red.

"What's wrong with her?" Meiling ask Hazel

Hazel laugh, "Well, um, she was eating something and you scared her."

Meiling look over at Roxana. Roxana then began acting like she was choking.

"See." Hazel said, pointing.

Meiling roll her eyes. "Okay, we will leave at 10 tonight. You guys know what to wear right?"

"Yeah, black is the theme. But with sexy written all over." Roxana answer taking a drink.

"Well then, let's eat." Meiling said.

Later at 7 pm

"Sakura, well you stop moving!!! I can hurt—

"OW!!!"

Sakura rub her arm. "Tomoyo that hurt. You should at lest worn me."

"I did but you didn't listen. Anyway stop moving so I can get this done. You we so close letting our identity out."

Sakura look out the window, "How the hell was I to know she was right their. Ow!"

Sakura turn around.

"Your not to let it out in matter of fact, we can't even say it now. Do you want to let all this hard work fall just because you almost said it in public. We can't afford to let anyone know our real identity."

Sakura roll her eyes, "What ever, let's get ready before Meiling comes. Is Tou- I mean Angelo coming with us?"

"Yes. He is just doing some last minutes work."

Roxana roll her eyes, "whatever, just tell Angelo that we will met up with him there. Meiling should be here and we can't wait."

Hazel stood up straight, "Alright caption."

Meiling run up to the girl's room. (I don't think I mention before, but Roxana, hazel and Angelo are staying at a five star condo.) She rang the door bell and waited patiently.

Hazel open the door with her back turn, "No, not that Roxy, the other bag!!"

Hazel had on a black leather min and black stilettos boots. Her top is purple silk that cover her front but it's a low v line on her back. To hold the peace together is a gold change. She had her hair in a high pony tail. Her eyes are line with black eyeliner and eye shadow. On her lips, she wears a light pale peach lip gloss.

"Yo!" Meiling said

"Yo" roxy said.

Roxana fought what she will wear. Today, hazel won. She is wear tight dark wash jeans. She has her favorite boots. She was force to wear a tight, sleeveless, white turtle neck. At the back is an open cut. She was wearing gold hoop ear rings. She had the same make up as Hazel, but with her hair was let down with curls.

Meiling whistle low, "Damn, you bitchse look hot." Meiling said

"I know." Roxy reply, "But not as hot as you Meiling."

Meiling had on a tight leather pants, with open toe stilettos with a red tube top. Her long black hair was pine straight. She had black eye liner with red eye shadows. She had red lip gloss.

"Let's go and make the man grow. If you know what I mean." She said with a wolfish smile.

The three walk out to the front parking lot. In front of them is the wolf gang waiting,

Syaoran was on his bike. He glares hard at Roxana.

Roxana move her hands on her waist and retune the glare.

Meiling shook her, "Lets go." She whisper

Syaoran put on his helmet and turn the bike on.

He singles his men to move out.

Meiling had a car, a BMW convertible. She led the girls to the car, "will your brother be joining us tonight?"

Hazel pushes Roxana in the car. She walk over to the front, "Yeah, he has to do some work before he can come out to play to night." She said as she gets in the car.

Meiling look in front of her car, "Damnit, I hate how Syaoran never waits. Hold on girls, we will be speeding tonight!"

"YEAH!!!"

Syaoran came to a secretion stop. He jumps off his bike and through his helmet at the bouncer.

The bouncer nodded his head as he walk pass the lines.

"Why the hell he gets to go in, while we wait in line." Scream a person.

"Because he owns the place, you dumb ass." Said eriol

Meiling hits her brakes, "if you would've done that a while back, we like be able to breath." Said Roxana

"Oh shout it! Next you drive."

"Find!" Roxana said. She walks up to the door. She heard what the random person said about Syaoran. She also heard what Eriol. She smirks.

"And who the hell are you? You're just some poser, a fake who runs behind his master." Said the person again

Roxana walk up to Eriol's back. She put her arms around him, he jump, "do you think it's a good idea to speak to a Wolf like that." She finishes with a smirk on her face. Eriol turn to smirk at the poor person, who is a guy, Mr. Big shot.

He begins to sweat.

Hazel walk up to eriol also. She took his left arm, she felt a stick shot. And so did eriol. She look at his eyes, "I do believe," she look over to the guy, "its time for you to leave cause you're not welcome to this club or any of the Wolfs clubs."

Meiling and Eriol are both shock. These are rich girls who get anything that they want from their parents. But here, they stood up for Eriol, who they just met. They did it with power as if they know who to work with gangs.

Eriol was force to come out of his shock, he was impress, "You heard the lady. Get lost!"

The person ran away but soon stops. He walks near a park car.

He turns and led the two girls inside.

The place was bursting with rock music, Chevelle, send the pain below was playing (I'm hearing it as I …Wright…)

Roxana smirk even more. She was afraid it will have some Spanish music playing, like reggaeton (I have no problem with it).

She looks over at Hazel and saw that she has a faint blush.

Eriol led them to stairs. It led to the VI room. It looks over the whole club. Roxana look over at the crow. She saw how everyone moves in sync.

"Hey." Angelo said. He gave all the guys hand shakes and nodded at the girls.

In the room, there were about 10 impartation people.

Roxana turn to him. He nodded at her for a reply.

"Let's go dance and leave the man to chit chat." Meiling grab Roxana's and Hazel's hands.

The DJ mixes the music up. Roxana, Hazel and Meiling begin showing their move. A crowd form around them.

Syaoran look over at the crowd. He saw how Roxana dance. She and the others dance seductive. But he didn't care.

"Look like they can dance too." Eriol smile at him.

Syaoran look around, "I thought that you were still talking to David a second ago." eriol push his glasses up, "I was but I stop and came over and stood here with for about 2 minutes."

"Yeah, well, I'm just looking over so nothing happens." Syaoran's eyes move back and forth.

Eriol roll his eyes, "sure. They can put up a show."

Eriol put his hands in his pocket, "I'm sure hells know that David wants to dance with Meiling so how about we join him."

Syaoran was about to decline when Eriol push him out the door. Syaoran walk out to the dance floor.

David grabs Meiling and the started to dance, well more like grind.

Eriol disappeared with Hazel in crowd. Syaoran stood there, looking at Roxana dance.

Another guy appraises her and asks her to dance.

Roxana didn't want to dance with anyone. She smile but reply no. the guy wasn't too happy so he force him self on her.

Syaoran got mad and walk up to them.

He taps the guy's shoulders. "Hey buddy she said no, so get lose."

The guy turn, he has a tight grip on Roxy shoulders.

"What the hell men, she's nothing to you so leave me alone."

Syaoran crosses his arms, "that I can't since she's with me."

"This bitch.' He pointed at roxy, "find have her." He pushes her to Syaoran.

"That fucker." Roxy whispers

"Such a strange word for such a girl." Syaoran said looking down

Roxy look up, "what the hell save me then critics me."

Eriol pop behind Syaoran, "this is a club where people dance. So dance now!! My song is on man, Boys Like Girls!!!" eriol push Syaoran into Roxy.

Roxy roll her eyes. She was about to walk away when Syaoran grab her and pull her into dancing.

Roxy didn't want to dance with him, but her legs didn't listen. They wanted to dance with him.

The two for an hour. Eriol and Hazel went back to the VIP room.

Everyone was having the time of their lives.  
Eriol laugh as a joke was said. He saw a black shadow move from the dance floor. He stops as he pays more attention to it.

He drops his drink when he figures it out.

"Snakes!!!! We have Snake in the club!"

Everyone stops.

Hazel stays seated as everyone pulls out their weapons.

Eriol jumps down the stairs and runs to Syaoran.

It was too late as their was a gun shot.

Everyone in the dance floor panic making it worst to get to Syaoran.

There was a Snake next to Eriol who pull out a gun and aim for him. Eriol turn in time to dug it. He ran up to the Snake and punches him. Eriol pull out his gun and shot him in the head.

Syaoran pull Roxy down. Bullets were flying everywhere.

Syaoran turn a table over and pull Roxy in. He looks at her eyes "Stay here and don't move." He pulls out his gun and began shooting.

Roxy look up at the VIP. She saw Angelo grab a gun from one of the members and help.

He found her on the ground floor. He nodded his head and continues shooting.

Every innocent people are out side.

Syaoran turn to Roxy. he reloads his gun. "Look I don't mean to leave you, but if I stay, then you get kill. I have to avert them to some other place." Syaoran didn't wait for her to reply. He looks over his left side and ran.

He ran to another turn table. He passes dead bodies, but he didn't care.

Roxy pull out her necklist. "Hazel, can you hear me?"

Hazel got up from her set. She walks near to the back wall. "Yes, we have people in the grounds. They are trying to disarm a bomb. So far they can't. they could only delay it." Hazel reply.

"Find. Get joke to come and scream bomb. I don't think that Syaoran will know since all his members are busy."

"ok." Hazel look around to see if someone heard her. She picks up her necklist, "Joe? We need you to come out and scream bomb."

"Right boss." Joe reply in her ear piece.

"Are you ok? Have you seen Meiling?" Hazel voice rang into Roxy ears

"I'm doing well and Meiling just kill a Snake." She smile

"wow, the Wolfs have no mercy."

"There's a bomb!!!"

"Good work Joe, now go." Roxy said

"Are you going to be ok with out my present, Cherry?" Joe reply

Roxy smile, "Yes."

"Its good to have you back, Cherry." Joe turns his ear piece off.

He ran to the back door. "Everyone be on your guard. We have to make sure the The Wolfs come out alive." Joe said to the group.

Meiling dug a bullet, "Here," she through a gun at Roxy, "You heard the man, there's a bomb so get the hell out."

Roxy smirk.

"You should have let me in. Then I would have gotten mad." Said Mr. Big shot.

Roxy look up at him.

"I know that you're not in a gang to don't act tough here." The guy laugh

"Hey Syaoran, what's up?"

"Nothing much Eriol, just killing Snakes."

"the best game out there."

Syaoran shoots a snake behind Eriol as Eriol does the same, "Where's Roxy?" Eriol ask as he reloads his gun.

"she's over their." Syaoran said pointing, "Damnit theirs a snake behind her." Syaoran pull his gun out. he tries to shot only to find out that he is out of bullets, "Damnit, where the hell is Meiling."

Syaoran didn't have time to look as he hears a gun shot. He looks over to find the guy drop dead.

Roxy stood up and pull Meiling up. The two ran to the back.

Eriol pulls Syaoran, "We have to go man, the bomb will go off"

The two ran to the back. He saw Roxy led the way.

Hazel waited for the Five to come out. She and the others made it out.

Angelo could wait any longer. He jumps into the driver seat and hit the gas.

Syaoran pull out his keys. He ran up to it and stared it up. Roxy didn't know where to go. Meiling push her to Syaoran as she runs to David's bike.

Roxy jump into the bike before Syaoran speed off.

They weren't even down the block when the club blows up.

* * *

So how was it????

It is the longest chapter

PLZ LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!

Good or Bad

Hugs n Kisses


	7. Missions?

An old Gang War is becoming pointless. Two importing leaders want to end it. But after their death, the war heats up. It's up to two gangs to work together as one to end all wars of war. But can they work as one or are they going to be more wars. Its all, love, hate, lust, passion, drugs, sex, and deaths.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters

Be my Escape

Chapter 7: Missions?

* * *

Everyone walked in throwing their stuff all around.

Roxana ran in before Syaoran to Hazel arms. Hazel acted like she was comforting her as she told Roxana the lasted news. Roxana moved over as the rest of the gang walked in.

Angelo single Roxana as he walks out of the room.

Hazel and Roxana look at each other trying to find an excuse.

Syaoran walk to his desk, "This is a privet gang meeting. This means gang only." He said sternly

"But they have the right to know what happen."' Meiling object.

Syaoran was about to say something when Roxana stood up, "he has a point. You guys have your little meeting with your gang and we will go to our rooms." She said dragging Hazel out before Syaoran could scream back at her.

True to Roxana's words, she went to her room to have a privet meeting with her siblings.

Syaoran's office

Syaoran slams his fist on the table, "How the hell did they know that we are going out tonight and with civilians? Who got answers?"

One hand was raise

"Yes?"

David stood up, "before I shot the last guy, he said that this time the snakes will kill them off for good."

Syaoran look confuse, "who?"

Roxana's room

Roxana set up her lap top on her bed, "ok Cody, and give me the load down."

Cody moves over some paper, "they seem to catch up. They know that the blossom are back but don't know who is in yet. I have found their base which has to be taking down before they find out your identity. Your mission is to take them out. This wont be hard. It's just a piece of cake. So easy, you can do it before school. So easy-

"We get it Cody." Angelo said

Roxana and Hazel giggle as Cody's face went red.

"so, what's first on this mission?" Angelo ask

Syaoran's office

"but that makes no sense, why are they attacking us? Its like they are afraid." Meiling said out load.

Eriol stood up, "she's got a point. They are spook and are going crazy attacking our territories. ' he pull out aboard and started marking, ' Not only did the club we were in was bomb but we have about two other night cubs, one bar, and one store. They were all bomb today. So something really made them shit in there pants to make them look this stupid."

Syaoran stare amazingly at him, "How the hell did you know this?"

Eriol turn to smile he raise his phone up, "as you were going crazy, I went on the news with my I Phone, its really cool and high tech and and and…."

Syaoran stood up rubbing his face, "shut it Eriol, we all have that phone." He took a breath and look of his window, "alright every one, go to bed since we have a lot of work tomorrow."

Roxana's room

"Alright, we have the mission at 4 am." Sakura look down and sigh "why do I have to kill my sleep?'

"For the luxury of keeping the blossom a secret." Angelo said as he walks out.

Hazel patted Roxana's back as they went to bed.

4:20 am

"Angelo? Are you sure there is people in side?" Roxana said to her walky talky

"For the last time yes! I have scoop the place to make sure. Even locking the doors and they are still a sleep." Angelo said

"All done." Hazel sang through

Roxana smile, "alright, take cover and one three. One. Two. Three."

She pulls a switch making the ware house blow up.

Roxana smirk to her self, "that's what you get for missing with us. All three walk away in time to see the sun rise.

_Roxana stood up, "I will never hurt anyone. I never had." She defined herself._

"_Yes you have and yes you will!" the little girl scream._

Sakura felt like she was fighting with her self, she look back at the little girl, "_What are you trying to tell me?" _

The little girl head snaps. She runs up to sakura, "_there's no time. Please set me free." _She beg, "_they are out to get me. They will kill again. You must tell them before all is gone. Please set me free."_

Sakura look up and saw a shadow in the woods. It made her heart jump.

"_Please, please, please." _The little beg before she scream.

Roxana sat up in bed screaming.

"Is she ok?" one person asks.

Another person walk over placing their hand on her for head, "she still has a fever." Hazel look back at Roxana, "you need to rest some more."

Roxana could only shake her head in respond.

She's been having those dreams for the pass couple days. Soon after she got sick. Angelo blames her for not wearing a jacket in the mission, but Roxana simply reply, I look better with no jacket.

The good news is that the blossoms did a lot of missions, making the snakes run lose and confusing the wolfs more.

All in all, its fun to watch in Roxana's eyes.

Syaoran refuses to look at them or to talk to them in fear that they might get kill with the Snakes.

Everybody left the room. Roxana got up and walk to the bath room. She got a bath ready and went in. She closes her eyes and began to rest.

Syaoran walk back and forth in front of her room. He wanted to know if she was better or if she needed something, "I wasn't nice to her when we met. So why am I trying to be nice to her now?" Syaoran made a face and walk away.

An hour later, Roxana walk out the bathroom all fresh with clean cloths. "ha! I can still fit in to Angelo's cloths." She smiles to her self.

"And you smell nice too."

Roxana turn as fast as she could but to get struck in the stomach with something hard.

She falls to the floor and unconscious.

* * *

I am sooosososososososos sorry for not updating in a year. So sorry

I have reasons but its still not enough. Please review and write somethimg back

It is a small chapter buit I promise that the next one will be two chapters together n it should be up before next week ends. Hahahaha

I also rush so there might be grammar problems…… hahaha


End file.
